Victorious In Cuba
by Melinda98
Summary: The Victorious gang have gone on vacation to Cuba to celebrate leaving college, whilst there Tori develops a crush on Jade. This is a Jori story. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm new to Fan-Fiction but I had this idea on a Victorious Story and I just couldn't resist. The main pairing is going to be Jori because that is my favourite pairing from the show, but if you want any other ships I'm open to doing what everyone wants, that's if anyone reads this lol. Anyway I hope you like this first chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Insanity in Cuba**

 **Tori:**

I'm insane, I'm almost definitely insane. It's the heat I think or maybe the alcohol but either way I'm not thinking rationally. There's 99% chance that this is all one sided, just like the majority of my past attractions but then I look at her and I start thinking that maybe it's not all in my head. Maybe there could be something there, well I know there is on my side but as for hers well I'm too bloody scared to find out! It took me years to finally get her to be my friend and I know what she was like when Sinjin had that crush on her, I dread to think what she would have done to Andre if she'd have known about his crush all those years ago. What if she stops being my friend? Or if she stabs me with her many, many scissors? I told you I'm not in any sort of right frame of mind. I'm crushing on a woman who has an unhealthy obsession with scissors!

My friends say I have nothing to lose so I start to work myself up to telling her how I feel. I sit next to her, I open my mouth and then it's like the entire English dictionary has left my brain because I start thinking about all the embarrassment I might feel if I tell her and I'd feel inclined to avoid her because apparently that's what I do best. After Beck tried it on with me a few years back I didn't speak to him for a few weeks. I think that might have been more out of fear of what Jade would do to me but still.

The thing is I do this kind of thing a lot; fall for people I have zero chance with, people who are my friends… basically I want what I can't have. I never seem to want the ones who do like me. The funny thing is I've probably already met my soulmate and told him or her to fuck off.

I'm not even sure what it is about Jade, maybe it's the way she makes me laugh so easily, or the fact that she's here and I'm here. I guess we do have a few things in common but I'm not sure if it's all just in the heat of the moment, like when we leave Cuba will my feelings stay here, as if they never were there in the first place? I'm confused. I think that's what's wrong with me. I'd blame Andre for putting the idea in my head but I'm not 100% sure it wasn't there to begin with. You see my friends and I all went our separate ways after high-school but we agreed after we all finish college, we'd all meet up for a beach holiday. There were a few places in mind, but everyone ended up choosing Cuba. It's Cat, Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Trina, me and thankfully Robbie left Rex in America. Ever since we got here Andre's been attempting to play match-maker.

It seems he picked up on something. That's when this insanity all started, that's when I realised that he may be on to something but thinking back maybe it was always there? I don't really know.

We can sit and chat like there's no tomorrow one minute but the next minute that's it. I feel nervous every time she walks in a room. I don't quite feel like myself sometimes and sometimes it feels as if I'm getting mixed signals but maybe I'm just adding up all the wrong things? Maybe I'm just bloody crazy, that would make more sense because can you really tell if someone is staring at you when she's wearing sunglasses?

Does it really mean anything if she asks you to play water volleyball if there's going to be a bunch of other people there that neither of you know? Does it mean anything if she smiles slightly when you open the door to her wearing a cocktail dress that accents your boobs slightly and she didn't know you were even there?

The thing is it just seems so easy, maybe too easy so I feel like any positive signs she could be into me are just too good to be true. We've been having a good time though; talking and laughing, playing pool, attempting to actually win or finish a game of chess and even the ten minutes I played water volleyball with her until I lost confidence and gave up. I bet I looked really stupid then. The thing is sometimes I forget who I am, if that even makes sense?

I tend to live in my own little dream land sometimes that occasionally I forget myself and think I may actually stand a chance. It's a family trait unfortunately, my

* * *

Trina has it worse than me in those regards, she's always had this idea that she was amazing at everything and that all the boys liked her. I admire her for her confidence but I don't think I'm half as special than Trina thinks she is. Certainly not to Jade!

Today we are at the beach, Cat is splashing Robbie, Andre and Trina in the sea whilst Jade and I are lounging on the sun beds. Jade has her back to me reading some play she wants to star in when we get back and I'm supposed to be reading my Sophie Kinsella book but I keep stealing glances at the raven haired beauty beside me.

"What's up Tor?" Beck said, startling me. He took a seat on the lounger next to me after handing Jade and I a drink each.

"Not much" I lied. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"C'mon Tori, I'm sure something is going on" Beck said. I shook my head.

"Nope, nothing!" I said. I was starting to go read and I felt hot. "actually, I think I will join the others in the sea, see ya!" I said rushing away.

* * *

It's day three of our vacation in Cuba. It's been sunny every day since we got here, the mosquitos have been annoyingly attracted to me the whole time we've been here despite how much mosquito repellent I've been using. The food isn't what I'm used to but there are three a la carte restaurants here as well as the main buffet. We've spent most of our days at the beach or the pool but today we've all headed across the road to the market.

There isn't a whole lot here to buy just a few little stalls selling homemade Jewry, a few souvenir things like Cuba fan's, magnets and such things. There's a clothing stall as well but it's not exactly anything like back home in LA.

"Tori! Look how cute is this!" Cat said excitedly, showing me a bracelet she found. It was purple fabric with Cuba stitched in white thread. "We can get matching ones!" She added happily, and went over to Jade to say the same thing.  
"Aw I want one too!" Trina whined. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and when I looked over to where Jade was stood I discovered her doing the same thing.

"Why did you have to bring her?" Jade complained to me. I shrugged.

"My parents said they'd pay for it if I took Trina with us to get her out of their hair" I explained. Jade nodded.

"Was it worth it?" She asked.

"I don't know yet" I said.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of my first story please let me know with a review and thank you for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm back with chapter two, It is mostly a filler chapter but I hope you like it anyway. I have tried my best with the description of their time in Cuba, most of it is from when I went there and from the hotel I went to. Playa Costa Verde (I can't wait to go again some day!) Let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to see from this story and I will do my best.**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Victorious are not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

 **Jade:**

The market wasn't what I was expecting but I should've known better than expect a lot from something or someone, especially a Cuban market. They are a poor country after all, still it is a beautiful country. The beach is beautiful, the sea water is cool and refreshing and despite the fact that I can't tan I'm enjoying it here. I've spent most of my time with Tori, she's actually not bad company, a part of me regrets not talking to her much in high-school. We could have been friends all along. I think part of the reason I never let her be my friend was because I was threatened by her friendship with Beck and I worried she'd take him away from me but she's since told me that she was never interested in Beck.

Beck and I are just friends now which is nice that we can still remain friends even after our three-year relationship. We broke up not long after high-school ended. It just didn't make sense to either of us to stay together when we were going to too different colleges. He went to NYU and I went to Hollywood Arts College, which is even more exclusive than Hollywood Arts High-school. Tori went there too but we hardly ever saw each other as we had totally different classes. Occasionally she, Cat and I would meet up for a coffee but until now this is the first time the entire gang has been together.

After we got back from the market, we went to our suites to get ready. The guys were all sharing one and we had two suites between the girls. Trina and Cat were sharing because Tori and I both refused to share with her. Our suite was on the second floor with a balcony. When you walked in the bathroom was to your right and there was a lounge area in the middle whilst to the left was a twin bed room.

The plan tonight was to go to one of the a la carte restaurant's in the hotel. There were three, Japanese, Italian and a Cuban restaurant. We had picked the Japanese restaurant for tonight, when we got in, I headed straight for the bathroom to get showered and ready.

 **Tori:**

I was looking forward to going to the Japanese restaurant, I had read some good reviews online before I got here and they were positive. I knew it wasn't going to be anything like we were used to at Nozu but I was sure it was going to be good. When we got in Jade got in the shower so I picked out my outfit for tonight. Silver high-heeled sandals, a silky black dress with spaghetti straps and white lilies on the material.

We still had plenty of time before we were due to meet the others at the restaurant so I layed my clothes out on my bed and headed out to the balcony to read my book. The hot summer air hit my skin and I was already getting a tan. I thanked my lucky stars I'd avoided sharing a room with Trina when I heard her off-key singing coming from the suite below ours. It didn't stop so I decided to go back into the room.

Jade was out of the shower and wearing a long white towel, I looked away so that she couldn't see me blushing. I occupied myself with the TV, trying to find something to watch in English. The majority of the TV channels were in Spanish and despite me being of Latina decent I don't really know much Spanish. I managed to find a channel that was showing back to the future part 1. It was half way through but I'd seen this film so many times it didn't matter where I watched it from.

"Really, Vega?" Jade asked. I nodded.

"Unless you want to watch some midwife show?" I asked.

"I don't care. I'm going to get dressed" Jade said, going into our bedroom and shutting the door. I turned back to the film, trying desperately not to think about what Jade might look like under her towel. So far this vacation has been very fun and exciting and we've only been here three days! The food here isn't what any of us is used to but in the mornings the buffet make pancakes so Cat and I have been filling up on those.

There is a little food hut by the pool that make tacos, chips, burgers and other snack food that we all usually go to for lunch. It's all included in the price so the only expense is tipping the staff. I've never really been very good at maths so I've been giving the maid 10 pacos a day. The guys all laughed when they found out but I don't care, I just want to help in any way I can.

Jade stepped back into the lounge with a towel over her head. She was wearing black heels, a dark blue dress and a thin cardigan over it to match.

"You look nice Jade" I couldn't help complimenting her.

"Thanks Vega. You better get ready if we want to be on time" Jade said.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review to tell me what you think, thank you so much for reading and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can!**


End file.
